Field
The disclosed embodiments relate to techniques for managing access to content. More specifically, the disclosed embodiments relate to techniques for using synchronization data to filter content at synchronized content management systems.
Related Art
Content on electronic devices is commonly synchronized, stored, shared, and/or backed up on synchronized content management systems such as file hosting services, cloud storage services, and/or remote backup services. For example, images, audio, video, documents, executables, and/or other types of content may be stored on a network-enabled electronic device such as a personal computer, laptop computer, portable media player, tablet computer, and/or mobile phone. A user of the electronic device may also have a user account with a cloud storage service that allows copies of the content to be stored and/or backed up with the cloud storage service. The cloud storage service may further transmit the copies to other electronic devices of the user and/or other users who are authorized to access the files, thus synchronizing the content between the cloud storage service and electronic devices.
However, the widespread creation, transmission, sharing, and/or use of content through a synchronized content management system may interfere with a user's ability to easily locate and/or access the content at the synchronized content management system. For example, a user may store and/or share various types and/or versions of content within a organizational structure at the synchronized content management system. The user may also create new directories and/or sub-directories to organize the content. As the amount of content and/or the organizational structure grows, the user may have difficulty locating and/or remembering content uploaded to the synchronized content management system.
Consequently, use of synchronized content management systems may be facilitated by mechanisms for easily accessing and/or locating content on the synchronized content management systems.